


The Universe Fucks Over Kageyama Tobio

by kags_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags_kinnie/pseuds/kags_kinnie
Summary: To say Kageyama hated the universe was a huge understatement.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	1. oops the universe made a bit of a fucky wucky

Fate was funny thing, wasn’t it?

Regarding the concept of soulmates, fate dictated who your “perfect” match was. As stated, your soulmate was supposed to be perfect, someone meant just for you. No one knew why fate decided who you were matched with. Even with the feeble knowledge of why, not many people questioned who they were matched with. But regardless of fate, studies show that over eighty percent of fated pairs or soulmates stay together in the end. It was supposed to be perfect after all. Maybe, if Kageyama was younger, more naive, he would’ve bought into this “fate” bullshit. But Kageyama was older, more hardened and knew reality wasn’t as kind as he once believed it to be. Because fate had fucked Kageyama Tobio over.

———————————  
A resounding smack could be heard throughout the quiet gym. Kageyama didn’t know if it was him or the gym that seemed to be swaying. The force of Oikawa’s hit wasn’t hard enough for Kageyama to fall, but it was definitely enough to hurt. And fuck it hurt like a bitch.

Kageyama didn’t know what he did wrong. He just wanted to know how to perfect Oikawa’s serve. He just wanted to be like him. The ringing in his ears was too much that he almost didn’t hear the hitch of breath just across from him. Almost.

Other than the tingling pain of his cheek and the stinging of his eyes, Kageyama felt a warmth blossom throughout his chest. He lets out a subtle gasp.

“You can’t be serious,” Oikawa says quietly to himself. Oikawa tilts his head up to his underclassman with a grimace. Kageyama can feel the scrutiny in his gaze, it’s not unlike the look he gives to his opponents, almost as if his gaze was piercing right through him. A couple steps forward and a stuttered breath, and Oikawa was right in front of him.

“Tobio,” Kageyama’s head shot with wide eyes. There was no condescending “chan” following his name. This was serious.

“Oikawa-san I-“  
“No, Tobio, I need you to listen,” Oikawa cut him off. Kageyama held his tongue and stared up at his upperclassman. He watched as Oikawa tried to calm himself down by rubbing his temples.

Kageyama fiddled with the hem of his gym clothes as Oikawa tried to steal his nerves. Kageyama knew what was happening.

“I don’t care if our soul marks match, okay?” The boy took a menacing step forward as Kageyama took a hesitant one back. The air in the gym had suddenly grown thicker; he almost had to choke down each breath.

“Just,” Oikawa took another shaky breath and pushed his sweat ridden hair. “Can you not tell anyone about this? I have other things to focus on than you being my soulmate, got it?” he finished with a sigh. When he looked back up at Kageyama, he felt his heart stutter.

‘Don’t you dare fucking cry. You can do that when you’re back home, but right now is not the time.’ Kageyama bit his upper lip as if that would hold the tears at bay. To say Kageyama was devastated was the understatement of the fucking century.

“Yeah, of course, Oikawa-san,” He let a shaky smile grace his features to try and reassure his upperclassman. Kageyama doubted it worked from the skeptical look Oikawa was fixing him with. “I won’t tell anyone.”

And with that, Kageyama had grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the stuffy gym. He felt the crisp, cold air kiss his skin as he headed outside.

———————————

The rest of the walk home was a blur to Kageyama, but the moment he walked inside, it truly hit him what happened. As he closed the front door with a shaky breath, he let himself crumple to the ground. Of course the universe had to fuck him over and make Oikawa fucking Tooru his soulmate.


	2. we get it, you have a soulmate, want a cookie for that ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno fucking around at the hinata household

The Hinata household had become the team’s unofficial hangout. Since Hinata had to babysit his sister while his parents were at work, he wasn’t able to meet up with the team outside of the club often. Hinata had been devastated so Sugawara had then taken it upon himself to show up unannounced at Hinata’s house for an impromptu team meeting. Since then, the Hinata Household was where the Karasuno volleyball team met up when they weren’t at practice. 

The team was currently cooped up in Hinata’s room while Natsu decided to take a nap. The room was mostly quiet with small chatter here and there. Until Nishinoya decided to focus his gaze on the first years. 

“So,” Nishinoya said, a smirk taut on his face. He had a spark in his eye that spelled trouble and Kageyama was dreading what was to come out of the second year’s mouth. 

“Have any of you guys met your soulmates yet?” Ah, there it was. Kageyama internally groaned at the question. Whenever the topic of soulmates popped up Kageyama (at least tried to) tactfully avoid it as much as possible. He really didn’t want his team to have any more reason to dislike him. If they heard that his own soulmate had rejected him, abandoned him, what would they think? 

Unlike Kageyama, Hinata perked up at the question.

“I have!” A laid-back smile graced the ginger’s features as he spoke. “It’s Kenma, the setter of Nekoma! We found out when we ran into each other during our first training camp.” There was a fond look on his face as he continued to talk about how him and Kenma found out. Something about them always having a “feeling” or some sappy shit like that. Kageyama grumbled as he watched Hinata blabber on. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima also had an odd look on their faces as the two shared a fleeting glance. Yamaguchi smiled at the blonde before he opened his mouth. “Actually, me and Kei have known since we were kids!” Yamaguchi said with a small chuckle. Tsukishima playfully hit him and mumbled “idiot” under his breath. The fond look on his face betrayed the sentiment of his words. 

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, not looking the least bit guilty. 

Kageyama bit his lip as the other first years recounted how they all found out. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous of them. It wasn’t fair. 

“Kageyama?” Sugawara’s curious eyes darted towards him. The conversations around him halted. Shit did he say that out loud? From the confused looks his teammates gave him, it seemed like he did. Kageyama averted his gaze from his teammates and found a particularly interesting part of Hinata’s carpet to look at. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him and Kageyama only shrunk into himself. 

“Oi king, you too good for us peasants to bless us with an answer?” Tsukishima prodded. Kageyama grit his teeth and bit back a scowl. He really didn’t want to get into this right now. 

“I, uh— It’s really nothing,” Kageyama mumbled intelligently. Tsukishima raised a brow at him while Sugawara cocked his head to the side with a concerned look. Kageyama felt his cheeks and ears grow red from the attention he received. He hated this. He just didn’t want his teammates to look at him any different. 

“It’s stupid, okay? So stop bugging me about it,” Kageyama huffed out, annoyed. 

“Come on, Kageyama! What’s “not fair?” Hinata whined out. There was a slight pout on his face. Kageyama groaned at the sight. 

“King just probably hasn’t found his soulmate yet,” Tsukishima said with a sly grin. “Aww, what? Is the king jealous that us lowly plebeians found our matches first?” Kageyama felt his eye twitch at that. 

“Kei, stop being an ass,” Yamaguchi said, trying to moderate. 

“Yeah, can you just drop it?” Kageyama grit out. He wasn’t up for bearing his heart and soul out to his teammates at the moment. They were going to judge him and he didn’t need that right now. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to tell us right now,” Sugawara put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. He kept his eyes pointed to the ground. Suga gave his shoulder a little squeeze before continuing. “He’s not comfortable sharing, got it? Don’t push him,” The others gave their vice captain a sheepish nod before they continued what they were doing before the whole talk of soulmates. 

The room went quiet for a bit, an awkward silence seeming to break out. Kageyama let out a quiet sight as he buried his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 !! sorry for the long wait, i’m still figuring out where i want to take this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! this is my first fic i’ve ever posted on ao3 so please be nice ! but i’d still love to hear some feed back on what i can improve on.
> 
> This is something i’m only doing for fun so i might not post often and i also might abandon this if i don’t feel like completing it^^
> 
> -kags 💜


End file.
